


The Origin of Redbot

by MezzoPuny



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoPuny/pseuds/MezzoPuny
Summary: Redbot's origin story





	The Origin of Redbot

Mick Kanic was very lonely before the day Brody came into his life.  After being sold to the Warrior Dome by the Royal Family of the Lion Galaxy, he never expected to be able to go home or ever see his family again.  Or even to  _ have _ a family again.  Then one day, Galvanax had come to him while he was repairing some leaking pipes.  With him was a young boy.

“Mick! Meet your new assistant,” Galvanax said gruffly.  “He’s small, so he should be useful in getting to small and hard to reach places.  Have fun.”  Then he left.

Mick took a good look at him.  The boy was a juvenile, probably only five years old.  And was making a weird noise.  Oh!  He was crying.  

Oh.  

Oh dear.

What to do with crying children...

“Hey, it’s okay buddy.  It’ll be alright,” Mick tried.  The boy’s sniffling lessened, so he took it as a cue to continue.  “My name is Mick Kanic.  I’m the mechanic.  What’s your name?”

“I’m- I’m Brody,” the boy sniffled. 

“Well, don’t you worry Brody.  I’ll take good care of you.  It’s going to be okay,” Mick said.

Mick reached out to pat his back, but Brody embraced him in a tight hug.  Mick froze for a moment, then hugged him back. “There, there”

From that day forward, Brody went everywhere with Mick.  To the boiler room, to the engine room, even into the warrior locker room when it was closed.

The only place that Brody would not go was the Warrior Dome main stage.  He was just too scared, and would wait for Mick by the edge of the stage while he cleaned and repaired.  Brody told him that he was trained as a ninja, but he was still so small.  And even though he kept up with his training during down time, Mick wasn’t convinced that he’d be able to hold his own against a monster if he was targeted.  There was only one solution he could come up with.

Mick would have to build Brody a bodyguard.

Late at night, while Brody was asleep, Mick began working on the blueprints.  Strong enough to take down a monster, but gentle enough that he wouldn’t hurt Brody on accident.  He couldn’t look scary, either.  

It took a few weeks to scrounge up the materials, but it was all worth it in the end.  He wanted it to be a surprise, so he hid it in their shared room under a bed sheet.  The day that it was ready, Brody looked a little down anyway, so Mick hoped this would cheer him up.

“Good work today, Brody!” Mick told him cheerfully as they walked inside, and patted him on the back.

“Uh huh,” Brody said lacklusterly. 

“I have a little something that I want to give to you,” Mick continued on, not discouraged.

“Uh huh…” Brody raised his eyebrows.

“It’s right under this sheet”

Brody ran up and yanked off the sheet.  Underneath was a red android with friendly blue eyes that lit up when it was uncovered.

“Hello Brody,” he said.  “It is nice to meet you”

Brody ran up to Mick and hugged him.

“Thank you Mick!  I was worried no one even knew it was my birthday!”

Mick hugged him back.

“You’re welcome Brody,” Mick said.  “What’s a ‘birthday’?”

Brody just giggled, so Mick decided not to worry about it.  Maybe this ‘birthday’ was a one time thing and wouldn’t come up again.

“What’s his name?” Brody asked.

Mick paused for a moment.  He hadn’t thought about that part.  He didn’t think the android would need a name.  Name, name, name.  Then he had an idea.

“Why don’t you pick out a name for him?” Mick suggested.

“Oh boy!  I get my very own name?” the android said.

Brody looked at him up and down, then walked around him a few times.

“Well, he’s red”

“Yes,” Mick agreed

“and he’s a robot” 

“Very true,” Mick agreed again, not really sure where this was going.

“so I think I’ll call him… Redbot!” Brody declared.

“Redbot!  That’s the best name I’ve ever had!” Redbot said excitedly. 

“Redbot it is, then,” Mick agreed.

A few years after Redbot’s creation, Mick’s worst fear almost came true, but it didn’t end as he had once expected.  He was repairing one of the damaged buttons on the stage console when it happened, too high up to get to him in time if there was trouble.  One of the warrior Dome monsters had gotten angry, but instead of going after Brody, as expected, he went after Redbot.

“Listen here, tincan,” the monster said, picking him up and shaking him.  “If you bump into me one more time-”

“Leave him alone,” a small voice said from behind.

The monster dropped Redbot and looked around.

“Who said that?” he asked angrily.

“I did,” Brody said.  “Leave.  Him.  Alone.”

“And who’s gonna stop me?  A pipsqueak like you?”  The monster laughed.

He then aimed a punch at Brody, but it never landed.  He had caught the fist.  Then, using his own momentum against him, threw the monster to the ground.  The monster got up again, more angry than before, and charged at him.

But Brody was ready for him.  He landed a hard kick to the monster’s abdomind, and he crumpled to the ground, down for the count.  

Redbot jumped up and down happily.

“You did it!  You did it, Brody!” Redbot exclaimed.  “You’re my hero!”

And Mick never had to worry about Brody’s safety again.  Well, he still worried, but he worried just a teinsy bit less.

  
  



End file.
